When Will You Reappear?
by smiley349
Summary: I don't know what you did, but you got me to fall for you.


**Okay, well I don't really know much about investigating crimes, so I'm not going to have it where they're in NCIS....just because I really don't know much about it. This is kind of my own little universe just borrowing the characters from NCIS. =] Well, umm, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are in high school. Gibbs is in it, but he's not in high school. Gibbs is their counsler. Oh and since they're in high school, Tony calls McGee by his first name. How many guys do you know call their friends by their last names that are in high school?? Well, I've become obsessed with Hellogoodbye's song Two Weeks in Hawaii....so I decided to do a song fic for their song. =] I also got some inspiration for the author who did this song for Lilly and Oliver on Hannah Montana. She or he did a really great job, but I forgot their username. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS because if I did, Tony and Ziva would be together already!!! **

* * *

**You've got your airplane, and I've got the plain air of here**

"Ziva I'm going to miss you so much," Abby said hugging Ziva while she was packing her bag. "It's no fun when I'm the only girl."

"Awe, I'm going to miss you too Abby. Yeah, I know how you feel. It's just me and my brothers, and my parents decided to have only one girl and three boys," Ziva said.

I looked back and forth between the two girls. I can't believe Ziva left me alone with Tim McDork. Sure I have Abby, but she probably won't spend to much time with me while Ziva is gone. Ziva is really what ties the two of us together.

"Besides I'll only be gone for two weeks. Tony and Timmy can't get to out of hand with us gone. And if they do, we'll have to tame them all over again. Won't that be fun?" Ziva said with a sly smile creeping up on her face. Ugh, so creepy. I really don't know how we're friends. Well two days without Ziva won't be too bad. Wait a minute, did she say two weeks?

"Ziva how long did you say you were going to be gone?" I asked.

"Two weeks," she said.

"Two weeks! I thought you were only going to be gone for two days!" I said going from a soft controlled voice to getting louder on each word to practically yelling at the top of my lungs. "You're leaving me alone with Tim McGeek and Abby! What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Hey!" they both said. I ignored them.

"I mean you're going to Hawaii for two whole weeks! That's fourteen days! How could you leave me?"

"Easy my parents decided to go on vacation to Hawaii. So they bought the plane tickets, and we're leaving tomorrow," Ziva said in her Isralite accent. She sounded so cute. Whoa there DiNozzo! Ziva is by no means cute. She's annoying, stubborn, ignorant, pushy, hard headed, and I could go on and on.

"I'm going to be so bored without you," I whined.

"Tony, it's only two weeks," Ziva said. She smiled. Great I knew what this meant. She wasn't going to let me forget about my immature behavior. "Geez Tony, you act like such a baby for a high school senior. I would've understand this behavior when we were freshmen, but now that we're seniors, you've gotta toughen up. What are you going to do when we go our separate ways to college?" Geez, do I know Ziva or what?

Yuck, college was the word I hated the most being a senior. I had personally thought that the four of us were just going to stick together by going to the same college. Abby was going to become a scientist. Tim was going to write a best selling book. Ziva was going to become the a female boxer that would kick all those guy's asses. And I was going to become a professional baseball player.

"Well I never thought about it," I said. Ziva's smile disappeared. I could tell she didn't want to talk about the subject of college anymore. Either she didn't want to think about decisions that would set the rest of our lives, or she didn't want to think about the idea of being separated.

"Ziva you have to promise you'll write to us everyday," Abby said.

"And bring back souveniors," I added smiling. Ziva rolled her eyes.

**Your gone, I've gone insane**

**Oh when will you reappear**

**I'm just some new kid who can't get his mind off of you**

**And I know that it's stupid**

"Hey Abby, Timmy," I said as I sat down at our lunch table that we sat at since our freshmen year. "So how has anyone heard from Ziva?"

"Tony, it's only been twelve hours since she left last night," Timmy said. "Besides she is probably just getting settled in."

"Oh hey!" Abby said pulling out her cell phone from her pocket. She looked at the screen. "It's a text from Ziva."

"What does it say?" Tony asked.

"She's about to call," Abby said.

Yes! Finally, it's about time we heard from her. A second later Abby's phone was ringing with her boring office ringtone.

"Ziva!" she said. Abby paused a couple seconds to let Ziva speak. "Oh everyone misses you so much, especially Tony!"

"Hey!" I said.

"Here Tony wants to talk to you," Abby said putting the phone up to my ear.

"Ziva! I don't miss you as much as Abby exxagerated," I said.

"Oh," Ziva said sounding a little bit disappointed.

"Well how's Hawaii?" I asked.

"It's beautiful," she said. "I think we should come here for our graduation trip."

"Are you hitting those killer waves?" I asked.

"Ha-ha, the way people explain them really puts them to shame," she said.

"I want to say hi," Timmy said. I waved him off. "Come on, before the bell rings."

"Well, I hope you have a great trip," I said. I'm so stupid. Was that all I could say? Have a great trip!

"Come on Tony!" Timmy said.

"Here Timmy wants to say hi to you," I said. I handed Timmy Abby's cell.

"Hi Ziva," Timmy said. Right when he said that the bell rang. "Oh man! I miss you Ziva! I've got to go. The bell just rang." He hung up the phone and gave it back to Abby. Man, I was gonna fail math this week. I could never stay focused in that class without Ziva there to keep me focused.

It's hadn't even been a day, yet she was already missed. Oh, I can't wait til' she gets back.

**Cause' you've got Hawaii**

**And I've gotten no letters from you**

**I should stop whining**

**Cause' it's only been a day or two**

I checked my mail box as soon as I got home from school. No letters from Ziva. It was official that she had been gone for a whole day. Twenty-four hours. It was going to be a long week.

I called Abby as I walked into my house.

"Hey Tony," she said.

"Hey Abs, do you want to come over and watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be over in a minute," she said.

Abby just lived down the street from me. It wouldn't take her long to get here. I got out some chips and coke as soon as I got inside my house. I went to go turn on the TV in the living room. I searched through the movies. I was going through the chick flicks that Ziva normally liked. A Walk To Remember, Made of Honor, My Girl, and then I came across Ziva's favorite movie. Little Women. I don't know why, but I picked the movie and put it in the DVD player.

I went to go put some popcorn in the microwave, and right as I was doing that, Abby walked in.

"Hey Abs," I said.

"Hey Tony," she said. "What movie are we watching?"

on'"Little Women. It's Ziva's favorite movie," I said.

"Is that why we're watching that movie?" Abby asked.

"No, I just like the movie a lot," I said.

Abby laughed. "No you don't. And I quote you, 'This movie is so boring.' Why are we watching Little Women?"

I was silent. Abby was reading right through me. She knew me way to well. So I started to change the subject, "You know, Ziva hasn't written me a letter at all. She hasn't even emailed me or text me."

"What about the phone call this morning?" Abby asked.

"That was your phone," I said. "She didn't call me."

"Tony it's only been a day," Abby said. Ugh, don't go get all practical on me Abby.

"I guess so," I said. It was going to be a long two weeks before Ziva got home.

**I don't know what you did**

**But you got me to fall for you**

**And I know that it's stupid**

"I know what your problem is Tony," Abby said halfway through the movie.

"What is it Abby?"

"You have fallen for Ziva," Abby said. She smiled.

"I have not," I defended. I really don't see why I would fall for Ziva. We never agree on anything between the two of us, but yet we make a good team. I don't know how. Her soft brown hair. And her brown eyes always make me think of brownies when I look into them. Oh my god, Abby's right. "You're right Abby. I have fallen for her."

First Abby gave me a serious look. Kind of like a protective older brother about his little sister. Then her face softened and relaxed into a smile. "Yay!" She started jumping up and down. "I always knew you two would end up together. It's about time you two finally realize your feelings for each other. You know how many stories Timmy has wrote about you two."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I'm gonna have to get that Timothy Mark McGee.

"Nothing, nothing. I didn't say anything," Abby said.

I smiled. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. Instead a picture of Ziva and me caught my eye. She was crossing her eyes and sticking her tounge out. I was acting like a pirate. I have no idea what Ziva did, but she got me to fall for her.

**Your family's rad **

**And I wish that they were here today**

**But they're thousands and thousands miles away**

No offense to Timmy, but he's so boring. He won't do anything. No skateboarding, or going to the skating rink, or making crank calls, or going to tee-pee Mrs. Alewine's house. She is the meanest teacher ever! Ziva and I have this annual tradition with her two older brothers: Davey and Chris to go tee pee her house. We would be doing it, but guess what? They're in Hawaii!

Ziva has the coolest brothers ever! They'll do a lot of pranks with us. And one time at Wal-Mart, Ziva and I were in two buggies. I had on a double size D bra over my shirt, and Ziva had some boxers on over her jeans. We both had swimming noodles. Davey was pushing me, and Chris was pushing her. It was like the medieval knight fights. Ziva was totally kicking my ass. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later, some old lady came and kick her out. All I remember her saying, "These kids have no respect these days."

**I felt so bad when your mom caught us eating icecream in your room at three in the morning**

**Cause' I'd hate for her to not want me around her daughter**

**Cause' my heart stops everytime**

_Who would've thought that Ziva and I would become parents together? What was our teacher Ms. Livingston thinking assigning us together?! Ziva is the mother of my mechanical baby! _

_We went to my house that afternoon after school with the baby doll. _

_"Hi dad," I said. _

_"Hey Tony," my dad said. He turned to Ziva and gave her a huge grin showing all of his ciggerette smoking teeth. My dad absolutely adored Ziva. "Hello Ziva. Would you like to stay for dinner?"_

_"That's very generous of you Mr. DiNozzo, but unfortunetely my mom is cooking, and her feelings will be hurt if I don't show up for dinner," Ziva said._

_"Understandable," my dad said. "You should've been here when Tony's mother was around. She could not cook to save her life. I'd eat like one bite of whatever she made and would feed the rest to our dog. Even he didn't eat it. And then Tony and I would sneak over to McDonalds or something like that later and we would get something edible to eat."_

_Ziva laughed. "Well, we have some news for you Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva put her arm around me. "Tony and I have a baby girl. Her name is Elizabeth Lynn."_

_"Awe, you named her after me," my dad said playfully wrapping his eye. My dad's name was Len. He always wanted me to name a kid of mine after him. But I don't really want to. Well, I can name the mechanical doll after him. _

_"Well, I've gotta go Tony. You get to keep the baby first," Ziva said putting the doll in my arms. _

_"You're enjoying this too much," I said. _

_"Yes, I am," she said smiling. _

_"See you later Tony. Bye Mr. DiNozzo," Ziva said._

_I rolled my eyes as she left._

_"Great girl Tony. I wish your girlfriends were more like her," my dad said._

_"Ugh, me and Ziva? Not even if you inherited me again," I said. My dad chuckled. I hated it that he disinherited me. One lousy mistake, big deal?_

_***_

_I looked at my clock. It was two-thirty in the morning! I was still up doing homework and all because that dumb baby doll won't shut up!_

_"Can you be quiet?" I yelled in frustration at the baby. It continued to cry but louder. Ugh, I'm never having kids when I get older. _

_I picked up the baby and put it in it's car seat that Ms. Livingston gave us. I snuck out quietly to my car. Ziva lived about two streets away from me. It wouldn't take long to get there. _

_When I finally got there, I went to the backyard where Ziva's window to her room would be. I started picking up pebbles and throwing them at her window. Five minutes later, she came and opened her window._

_"Anthony DiNozzo, you better have a good reason for being here at three in the morning," she whisphered-slash-yelled._

_"I can't get the baby to be quiet. I've been up all night doing homework. Please help!" I said. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Okay, come on." She got a rope ladder that she used for sneaking out of the house. I got the baby and climbed up the ladder. "Be quiet," she said as I climbed in her window. She got the baby out of the car seat and started rocking her in her arms. The baby wasn't calming down. "When's the last time she was fed?" _

_"Dinnertime," I said. _

_Ziva put the baby's butt to her face. "She needs a change. No wonder you didn't know what to do." _

_"Hey! I can change the diaper. I'm a man by the way," I said cockily._

_"Really, if you're so man enough, go change the diaper," Ziva said smiling._

_"Fine I will," I said. I walked over and got a diaper out of the baby bag that I carried from home with me. I got a diaper out of it and changed the baby as best as I could. It was completely disgusting. I don't see how parents can do this stuff for free. When I was finished, I looked at Ziva and smiled. "See I changed the diaper."_

_"Good job, at least I didn't have to do it," she said laughing._

_I frowned. How did Ziva trick and fool me into that? _

_"Come on," she said tapping my stomach. "I'll go get some ice cream for celebration." She walked out of her room and came back up with two bowls of cookies and cream ice cream. "My favorite," she said handing me a bowl and a spoon. She rose her bowl up and I did the same. We clunged them together. "A toast for you changing a diaper!" _

_"Haha," I said sarcastically. She just smiled. "I'm never having kids when I get older."_

_"Me neither," she said agreeing. _

_I was actually surprised Ziva agreed with me on that. She's always been good with kids. I helped her babysitt her little sister before, and she's great with her. _

_"Really?" I asked. "Why?"_

_As if on cue, the baby doll started crying._

_"That is why," she said pointing her head towards the baby. _

_Ziva set her ice cream down and walked over to the baby. She put her in her arms and started rocking her. _

_The baby wasn't the only one that caused trouble that night._

_Right when Ziva was trying to calm down the baby, the door opened, and a cranky voice yelled, "What is all this racket?"_

_Ziva's mom was petrified when she saw me and Ziva with a baby in her room. "What are you two doing?"_

_"Raising a child," I said. Ziva smacked me on the back of the head. _

_"Mom, Tony and I got paired up in Home Ec. to be parents for this baby doll, and she kept crying and crying with Tony. So he came here and asked for help," Ziva said. "I'm sorry mom."_

_"Oh, Ziva, I would never have expected this from you. Tony, I'm calling your dad to let him know where you are," Ziva's mom said. "I'm sure if he's awake, he's worried sick about you."_

Ziva was gounded for two weeks. I was grounded for two months. From then on, our parents always had to supervise us when we were alone.

**You've got polaroid**

**And you even know how to rhyme**

**I'd be overjoyed if we could just hang out sometime**

_Subsitutes are so boring. They never give us the wrong assignments, and they're always so socially awkward. The substitute had asked me and Ziva to do role. So instead of going down the list, we decided to make up a rap as we go along. _

_"So today, we have a sub, and her name is Mrs. Sense," I started._

_"And she asked us to take attendence," Ziva said. _

_"Come on this toll, and down the list we roll," I said. _

_"Samantha Anderson is here," Ziva said. _

_"Oh, but James McCall is seen to be nowhere."_

_"Well, next down the list is Jeanie. So if you're here, say over there."_

_"Over there," Jeanie Banks said._

_"Hey next is Jenny," I said._

_"Hey Tony, don't forget you owe me a penny," Jenny said. _

_"Ooh, Tony, you just got told," Ziva said laughing._

_"Hey Ziva, don't be so cold," I said. _

_"Next down the list is Todd Manson."_

_"Hey, you know he's rich, so he could be hold for ransom."_

_"Tony that was really bad."_

_"Yeah I know, it was pretty sad." _

_"Well now we've come to the other James."_

_"And a little heads-up for the sub, like a lion, he isn't tame."_

_"Well, five more students to go now Tony."_

_"Next is Gina Pepperoni." _

_"And she's here."_

_"Now, you see that spot over there."_

_"Yep, Zoey Malone is sitting in the seat."_

_"It's getting a little hot in here. Hey Johnny can you turn down the heat?"_

_"Well, two more people to go. And well that's us two. Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo. I hope you enjoyed our little rap."_

_"Yeah, this isn't a class for naps."_

_"Word," we both said putting our backs together and making peace signs at the sub. Everyone clapped. Ziva and I bowed for them._

**I don't know what you did**

**But you got me to fall for you**

**And I know that it's stupid**

"Gibbs, really, she's in my head all the time," I said to the senior counselor. "I can't get her out of my head!"

"Sounds like you've fallen head over heels for her," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I don't know how she did it. It's stupid isn't it?" I said.

"To me, yes, but that's only because I have three ex-wives," he said chuckling. "I say stay as far away from women."

**Your drawing's rad **

**And I put it on my wall **

**And I made sure it wouldn't fall cause if it did**

**My straw wrapper might tear**

**There would be no knot **

**And I would feel like I'd been shot right through the heart**

**And I would fall apart, but I'd remember how my heart stops everytime.**

Ziva was extremely talented in many things. I looked at my bulletion board with a bunch of pictures. I came across a drawing that Ziva drew for me our sophmore year.

_"Here you go Tony. Happy birthday," she said handing me a folded sketch paper. _

_I unfolded it and saw Timmy, Abby, her, and me standing underneath a sign that said "The Fantastic Four". Timmy was doing something on a computer. Abby was pouring a chemical into a test tube. I was holding a baseball bat and hitting a home run. And Ziva had on some boxing gloves and was throwing her fist out. _

_"Thanks Ziva," I said hugging her. "This is the best present I've ever had." _

When I got home, I made sure it was in the best spot on my bulletion board. It was right next to my straw wrapper. The American flag is a symbol for America. Well, the straw wrapper is a symbol of Ziva's and mine friendship.

_"You and Jenny broke up?" Ziva asked as I sat down at our lunch table with my lunch tray._

_"Yeah, I really thought it was going to be forever," I said. She rolled her eyes as she tore her straw wrapper off her straw for her tea._

_"You know, I read in a magazine one time that if you get your boyfriend or girlfriend to tie a straw wrapper in a knot without tearing it then you'll be together forever," Ziva said holding her straw wrapper. "So I think we should try it."_

_"Ziva we're not dating," I said._

_"I know that, but we can do it as friends," she said. She waved the paper at me, "Come on let's try it."_

_"Okay, fine," I said. I took the other end. It only took us a minute, but we tied a perfect knot. _

_"Here you can keep it," she said handing it to me. I smiled. It was something that would normally be tossed away in the trash can, but to me, it was a symbol of our friendship. And I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's the truth._

**You are so special**

**I just hope that we can be friends**

**I'll wait forever**

**But I guess that it all depends**

**On you and yours**

**So come on and dance with me **

**You are so special**

"Yay! Ziva is getting back today," Abby said running through my house. We were having a surprise welcome home party for her at my house. Two weeks had finally passed by. I had it all planned out. Abby and Timmy were going to dance together while a slow song would be playing on my stereo. Then I would ask Ziva to dance, and I'd tell her on the dance floor.

"How much longer should she be here?" I asked Timmy.

"She should be here in about five minutes," he said.

"Great! You told her to be here?" I asked Abby.

"Yes, and she said she would be here," Abby said.

"And you two know the drill?" I asked the two of them.

"Yes sir," they said saluting me. I saluted them back.

Good, check, everything is in place.

"There's her car," Abby said screaming.

"Yes, okay hide in places," I said. I went by the door where the lights were. Ziva walked in and I turned on the lights for her.

"SURPRISE!!!" the three of us yelled.

"Awe, did you guys miss me this much?" she said smiling.

"Much more than this," I said hugging her.

Ziva looked more beautiful than she did before. I swear she was getting more beautiful each day. Her brown hair was a little lighter from being out in the sun a lot. She had gotten a lot more tan which I didn't think was possible. Her brown eyes still reminded me of brownies. Ziva was just breathtaking.

Abby grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hug. "So tell us all about your trip."

"Hawaii is absolutely beautiful. We need to go there for our senior graduation trip. I know why they call it paradise now," Ziva said.

"Abby turn on the music," I said.

"Will do Tony," Abby said. Abby got the button for the stereo and turned on a song by Hellogoodbye, "Oh It's Love."

Timmy looked at Abby. He held out his hand for her. "Abby will you dance with me?"

"Yes I will," Abby said taking it.

I looked at Ziva.

"Awe, they're so cute," she said.

**I hope this makes you smile**

**And you might stay that way for awhile**

**You deserve every grin that you get**

**And you'll get em' a lot from me, oh oh**

I held out my hand. "We're the only ones not dancing."

Ziva laughed as she took my hand. I led her to the dance floor. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ziva, I have been so lonely without you these last two weeks," I said looking in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, and you being gone has made me realize how much my life would suck without you. I don't think I could live without you," I said.

"Yeah, don't tell Timmy and Abby," she said lowering her voice down to a whispher, "but I missed you the most."

"Ziva there is something I need to tell you. I have constantly thought about you these past two weeks. I couldn't get my mind off of you. Ziva, I know everything about you, and I don't wanna be without you. Ziva, I've never been in love with before, so I don't really know what love feels like. Ziva, if I'm always thinking about you, I see your face wherever I go, and I just feel lonely without you, then Ziva I think I'm in love with you," I said.

**You are so special **

**I just hope that we can be friends**

**I'll wait forever **

**But I guess that it all depends**

**On you and yours**

**So come on and dance with me**

**You are so special**

Ziva looked at me with teary eyes. Great, now look what I've done.

"Ziva if you don't feel the same way, I still want to be friends with you. I mean like I said, I can't live without you. So I don't want our friendship to be thrown away...."

Right then, Ziva kissed me. I closed my eyes. It felt so right.

We broke apart when Abby and Timmy were rooting like dogs.

"Get out of here," I said. They walked into the kitchen.

Ziva smiled. "Tony you know how you said you think you're in love with me. Well I think I am too."

"You know you're really special to me," I said.

Ziva smiled and kissed me again. My heart skipped a beat. This was how it was supposed to be.

**Cause' my heart stops everytime**

* * *

**So I admitt, I got a little lazy toward the end. Review please, and tell me what you think!!! =]**


End file.
